ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Exelon
Exelon is a nuclear power plant operator, Internet backbone carrier, and venture capital firm. History Exelon was formed as a subsidiary of PECO Energy. Exelon merged with Constellation Energy Group in 2012. Subsidiaries Components of Exelon include: * Exelon Energy * Exelon Capital Partners * Exelon Infrastructure * Exelon/Honeywell - a partnership with Honeywell * CIC Global LLC - a partnership with Orion Ltd. and CIC Systems Ltd. CIC's president in 2000 was Jon R. Thomas. * PECOAdelphia - a joint venture between PECO Energy and Adelphia Communications, owners of the fiber-optic networks in south-east Pennsylvania * AT&T Wireless PCS - Exelon Communications and AT&T Wireless Services jointly own and manage AT&T Wireless PCS of Philadelphia, LLC. Partners As of 2000, Exelon listed its network of companies as including: * Dashiell Corporation and Dacon Corporation - Houston-based installer of electrical substations * Fischbach & Moore Electric, Inc. * Syracuse Merit Electric * Chowns Communications * OSP Consultants * MRM Technical Group, Inc. * Trinity Industries, Inc. of New Jersey - a "full service underground utility contractor specializing in natural gas transmission and distribution systems" with a listed address of a post office box at the site of the McGough Bus Company yard in Glassboro, New Jersey. The same phone number and street address have been used by Unity Contracting and the Onshore Construction and Engineering Group. Contact is a Chuck Nicholson. * Michigan Trenching Service, Inc. * VSI Group, Inc. - now known as Grid One Solutions Personnel * Mayo A. Shattuck III - Current chairman of Exelon, head of Constellation Energy from 2001-2012, formerly with Deutche Bank Alex Brown, accused of insider trading on 9/11. * Robert A. Shinn - Served as Pennsylvania’s chief energy policy advisor in the 1980s. Vice President of O’Brien Environmental Energy, Inc from 1988-1995. Vice President of Exelon Capital Partners as of February 2000. Joined Anthony Buffa's Endeavor Capital Management in 2004, which was accused by Buckeye Retirement Company of mismanaging its finances. * Gregory A. Cucchi - Chairman of Exelon Venture Council as of 2000. * Michael J. Egan - Exelon Venture Council as of 2000. * Paul E. Haviland - Exelon Venture Council as of 2000. * Kim Roerig - Exelon Venture Council and CFO as of 2000. * Richard G. White - Exelon Venture Council as of 2000. * Everett T. Keech - Exelon Venture Council as of 2000, chairman of Laser Technology, Inc. * Alexander B. van Putten - Exelon Venture Council as of 2000, principal of Triad Consultants, Ltd of Cochranville, Pennsylvania which "specializes in strategic and business planning for companies facing highly uncertain environments", lecturer at the The Wharton School. ALEXANDRE VANPUTTEN, Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/people/ALEXANDRE-VANPUTTEN.html * John Martinson - Exelon Venture Council as of 2000, founder of Edison Venture Funds , President of the National Venture Capital Association, Principal of the InnoVen Group, worked for Exxon Enterprises. * Andrea Kramer - Principal in the Exelon Business Development Group as of 2000, formerly of the Philadelphia Gas Works, Murex Corporation, and Keystone Venture Capital. References index page, Exelon, http://web.archive.org/web/20000301203014/http://www.exeloncorp.com/ Exelon / Honeywell, Exelon, http://web.archive.org/web/20000226203759/http://www.exeloncorp.com/services/honeywell/index.htm EXELON CAPITAL PARTNERS AND ORION LTD. FORM NEW GLOBAL TECHNOLOGY COMPANY, Exelon Capital Partners, http://web.archive.org/web/20000830194959/http://www.exeloncapitalpartners.com/pr022900.htm Network of companies, Exelon, http://web.archive.org/web/20000830195442/http://www.exeloninfrastructure.com/affil.htm http://www.spoke.com/people/robert-shinn-3e1429c09e597c1000027601 Buffa: Paying Salary To Avoid Charging Order Suspicious, transcripts of Buckeye Retirement Co. v. Anthony Buffa, via Riser Adkisson LLP, http://www.assetprotectionbook.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1505 Mayo A. Shattuck III, Exelon, http://www.exeloncorp.com/performance/governance/boardofdirectors/shattuck.aspx 911 Insider Trading, http://911stealth.blogspot.com/2006/07/911-insider-trading.html Exelon Venture Council, Exelon, http://web.archive.org/web/20000830194355/http://www.exeloncapitalpartners.com/venture.htm Category:All